Werewolves, Fire, and Romance
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: When a strange girl walks into the substation claiming to be engaged to a werewolf Alex has to help her solve her problems before their fighting gets any worst. But will this couple remind her of Mason and perhaps even their future?


"Alex," Justin's cries could already be heard in the sub station this early morning. He came stomping out of the lair and into the restaurant, his face full of anger and annoyance. Theresa, Jerry, Harper, and Mason were all gathered around to see what would happen between the two constant bickering siblings. "Did you tell my students they could have the day off today?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She didn't deny it. Why would she? Making her brother freak out was her favorite past time, one she will love forever.

"I knew it," he was right and smiled at his genius of being right. "Why would you do it? You're trying to sabotage me aren't you?" he was already starting to come up with conspiracy theories in his mind.

"No," Alex looked at her brother and scoffed, eyes rolling as she sat down on one of the stools at the counter. Her parents and Harper all gathered around to see where this fight went. "I just didn't think they needed to be in school today." She grabbed herself a soda that was supposed to go to a customer but drank it herself.

"Alex," Jerry stepped in before any type of spells or anything else got thrown out and made a mess of his sub station. "You can't mess with your brother's class. It's not fair to him."

Alex only rolled her eyes at her dad. "He wanted them to go to school on a Saturday." She spoke as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. In a way, it was.

"I know but-?" Jerry stopped and thought about what his daughter said. "You wanted them to go to school on Saturday?" he looked at Justin as if he was crazy.

"Yes," Only Justin thought it was a normal thing. "This is better for all of us. They can get back into WizTec faster and I'll get more points for the Wizard Competition."

"Yeah, but school on a Saturday?" Jerry said again, now everyone was looking at Justin as if he was crazy.

"Yes and my school day will happen!" Justin raised his hand in the air and ran back to the lair. He would get all his students to come in and learn so he could receive the points he's been trying so desperately to get back.

Once he left Alex just smiled and sipped her soda, she was proud she had caused that vain in her brother's head to pulse like it was about to explode. It was fun to watch. "Well, I gotta go. Mason and I are going to see a movie." She jumped off the stool and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"I'm really impressed Alex," Harper came over, wearing a new outfit. It was a gray dress that had clouds and wind signs over it. "You're really committed to getting back in the competition to be with Mason but…" she didn't want to say it; she really didn't want to say it.

"But what?" Alex raised an eyebrow, looking Harper in the eyes. She would make her tell her.

Harper tried fighting the look but it was too powerful. "But you don't have enough points," she walked over to the table where her matching cloud bag was on the chair and pulled out a small blue notebook. "I've been tracking all your assignments and counting up yours and Justin's points and he has a good lead on you. If you want to catch up with him you would need at least five hundred points."

"Five hundred points?" Alex looked like someone had just slapped her across the face. "How am I supposed to get five hundred points?" to get that much meant she had to work and she hated doing work. Work…it was so not her thing.

"Well you're going to have to do something honey," Theresa came over to consol her daughter. She knew how much this meant to her and she liked seeing her lazy daughter working at something really hard. "Otherwise you and Mason will have to separate."

"And we all know how bad that would be." Jerry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dad…!" Alex glared at her father. She would not have his over-protectiveness of his only little girl get in the way of her relationship.

"It's alright Alex," Mason put his hands on her shoulders, his voice calm and sincere. "I know you can do this if you try. You can get those points." He encouraged her. He loved her and wanted to be with her and he would support her no matter how much she had to do.

"Excuse me?" Their attention was turned around when a girl with long blonde hair with red streaks in it and blue eyes came up to them. "Are you the Russo family?"

"We're busy," Alex waved the girl off; she had more important matters to attend to. "How am I supposed to do this anyways? I'm in Justin's class but even with that he'll still be gaining more points than me." She sighed; all this work was hurting her mind.

"Um…hello?" The girl was still there. "I just need to talk to you really fast." She tried again but Alex just waved her off again.

"Look Miss what's-your-name, I have something really important to do and there's nothing you can say that will make me want to listen to you." Alex really wanted this girl to go away.

"I know you're wizards." That got their attention. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her as if she had three heads and froze in shock and fear.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Jerry tried playing it off as if she was crazy. "Wizards? What? That's insane!" he was laughing like a maniac.

"Relax, I know about magic. My older brother is the family wizard in my family," she explained to them before they all started laughing like maniacs.

"Oh!" Relief washed over them and then they turned back to ignore the girl.  
>"Excuse me," she called the family again. "I need to talk to you."<p>

"Fine," Alex sighed as if this was taking her so much effort. "What do you want?"

"Nice to meet you too," the girl muttered under her breath. "Anyways, my name is Amber and I have a problem," she reached up and touched the necklace wrapped around her neck. It was a chocker with a black ribbon and a gold design of fire in the front with a glowing orange-red crystal in the middle of it all. "I want you to help me with this."

"What is this?" Jerry asked, looking closer at the necklace.

"A charm that is helping me block my powers." Amber explained, slapping Jerry's hands when they got to close to her.

"It's blocking your powers?" Alex looked at her as if she was crazy. "Wait, I thought you said your brother was the family wizard? How do you still have powers?"

"Well I wasn't born with wizard powers like him. I was born with the power of fire…the Fire Element to be exact." She looked at the ground at that, her voice going low.

"The Fire Element?" Jerry practically jumped. "You mean from the Phoenix? You have the power of its fire in you?" he looked at Amber as if she was a precious item.

"Phoenix?" Harper looked at him confused. "You mean like the mythological creature?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that," Alex felt her brain spark when she heard that word because she knew what it actually was. "The fire bird thing right?"

"Yes," Jerry began to explain. "The Phoenix is a creature with great power. It can be reborn again and again through ash and it can even heal and so much more power that many wizards don't even know anymore," he brought the group closer together, just incase anyone was listening to them. "When magic was created the Phoenix gave one of its feathers away for a magical creature to have control over fire and help protect all creatures, magic and non-magic."

"So how come I've never heard of this?" Alex asked, even if she never pays attentions she would have thought her brother would have mentioned something about this to her once in her life.

"That's because everyone thought the carrier had died off," Jerry explained more to his family. "You see because of the power many of those who were born with the fire magic were either attacked or went mad with power and ended up dead before they could do any good."

Amber nodded, "Everyone believed that the fire had stopped but than when I was fifteen I found out I had the power inside me."

"So you have the power of a Phoenix inside you?" Harper asked and Amber nodded. "That's so cool. I am so making a fire dress for tomorrow!" she was already thinking of designs for her new dress.

"Now wait just a minute," Theresa stepped in. "If this power is so dangerous than why do you want us to help you unblock your powers?" she asked pointing at the necklace.

"Well I know how to control the power," Amber moved a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. "While I was born the power was dormant inside me for most of my life. We all believed that I was just born without any magic in me so I focused more on training my physical strength rather than my magical self," she explained to the Russo family about her magic powers. "I only discovered the ability two years ago."

"So by training and allowing your mind and physic to increase also allowed you to have better control over your powers?" Mason asked, intrigued by this new style. He had never heard of a magical being doing this before.

Amber nodded her head, happy he caught on. "Yes, because of that I could control the fire without it consuming me."

"Than why are you blocking your powers now?" Alex asked. Amber's story wasn't making sense to her. If she had control over her powers than why seal them away?

Amber gave them all a sheepish smile. "That's where it gets complicated," she moved one hand up to her ears and showed off her earrings. "You see these earrings? Well these mean I'm engaged to be married to someone and let's just say my fiancé is a little possessive," she started playing with her fingers. "I'm going to get married once I turn eighteen and that's in a few days so before that I decided that I wanted to travel and see the world. I sealed my powers so he couldn't track me."

"That makes sense," Alex liked it just because it sounded fun to her. "So you ran away?"

"Not really. My fiancé gave me a month to travel but I kind of forgot to go back and now I'm in a little trouble." Amber gave them a sheepish smile as she spoke.

"Well that's okay. I mean we all lose track of time now and again," Jerry said with a light shrug. "How long ago were you supposed to go back?"

Amber gave them another sheepish smile. "Six months ago."

"Six months ago?" they looked at her as if she was crazy, only Alex was laughing.

"Sounds fine to me." She thought it was still fun.

"No it's not. We need to get you back home right away," Jerry ran to the back of the counter and pulled out a giant spell book that he keeps behind there incase of emergencies. "We'll unseal your powers and get you back to your fiancé. Who are you marrying anyways?" he asked, already opening the book to look for a spell that he would let Alex do to unseal the necklace.

"Damien Silverclaw." Both Jerry and Mason froze in their spots.

The giant book Jerry had fell to the ground and he started stuttering and shaking like mad. "A-A-As in t-the pack leader of the werewolves?" his voice started to get high and he was sweating and shaking.

Amber gave a small nod and Jerry squeaked. "Oh, this isn't good."

"My queen," Mason bowed down to Amber, going on his hands and knees. "My name is Mason Greyback, and I will be your faithful servant. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I will serve you and grant your every desire."

"What's going on?" Alex suddenly thought none of this was fun anymore. She didn't like her boyfriend calling another girl his "queen" or bowing to her. "Why are you bowing like this?" Alex tried getting Mason to stand but he pushed her hands away.

"I have too. She is marrying the pack leader so I must show her respect. You all should show her respect," he looked at the Russo family before turning back to Amber. "Forgive them my queen. They know little about our world and our manners." The way he said it was almost like he was insulting them.

"Its fine," Amber waved it off and looked uncomfortable. "And please don't call me your queen. It's weird." She sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Suddenly she felt a headache coming on.

"You're marrying a werewolf?" Theresa asked Amber, looking worried for the girl's life. "Isn't that dangerous?" She knew little about the magical world, she liked it better that way, but she knew that werewolves can be dangerous and to be marrying one must have a lot of risks.

"Only when a werewolf doesn't mark you as his mate. I'm already marked so I'm in no danger." Amber answered with a shrug. She knew Theresa was human and she tried explaining it to her but this was something that was a little hard to wrap your mind around unless you learned about it when you were really young.

"I still don't get it," Alex was still confused. "What's so great about this guy?" she looked at her boyfriend, pulling him up to his feet. His bowing was getting weird.

"He's the leader of all werewolves, the Alpha male of us all. He says something and we do it, so to disrespect his mate would be like I just spat in his face." Mason explained to them. He had been told about the leader ever since he was born and he knew either you respect the boss or you better hope you can run really fast and he can't find you.

"You mean spite?" Alex loved her boyfriend's accent but sometime the words he says are strange.

"Whatever," Mason just brushed it off. "With her here means Damien could be only a block away and we have to show our respect."

"Why?" Alex still did not understand.

"Because he has the temper of a two year," Amber sighed, she needed to move things along. "He's short tempered, possessive, jealous, and a bunch of other things that can get on your nerves very easily." She ran her hands through her hair and walked to the counter, away from anyone that could be listening. She wanted them to get her into the lair so she could get her powers back.

"If he annoys you so much than why are you marrying him?" Harper followed her, they all did. Though confusing it was also very interesting.

"First off once you've been marked you can't undo it so whether your willing or not you're gonna get married," she rolled her eyes at her words. Even she found this all weird and it was about her life. "Second, although he annoys me I love the guy and I do want to be with him, I just want him to stop treating me like I'm some breakable doll."

"A breakable doll?" Alex moved forward, her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face. "He doesn't give you much freedom, does he?"

"Not really," Amber told them more. "Like I said he's possessive so he's usually always with me or has guards to protect me. Once I get married it's only going to get worse so I went on this trip to see the world and see what it was like to actually walk around the street and not have people bow down to you." She rolled her eyes again. Although she loved her fiancé there was only so much she could take without it making her crazy.

"So how hasn't he found you?" Mason asked, no longer bowing now that he knows she doesn't like that. "Werewolves have a powerful nose and the leader should be able to smell you even if you're on the other side of the world."

"Once again we go back to the necklace," she pointed back to the necklace that was wrapped around her neck. "This not only blocks my powers but my scent. He can't track me so I can travel without any werewolves finding me…or I didn't have to worry," She looked at Mason. "Look I know this is asking a lot but please don't tell anyone you saw me." She begged the boy and was happy when he gave her a nod of approval. He wouldn't tell anybody that he say the mate of the pack leader, even though he was scared very much right now and wanted to run home.

"So why not take off the necklace if you want your powers back?" Harper asked, she still didn't fully understand everything about magical items.

"Than my scent would be out and he would find me," Amber explained to them why she needed to keep it on. "I mean I'm going to go back but I need my powers back now before I do that."

"Why?" they asked her and Amber sighed, she really hoped they wouldn't have asked her that. "Because I ran into trouble over the last week with some rouge werewolves and now I have to deal with them before my fiancé does."

"Rouge werewolves?" Alex was even more confused now. She was hearing and learning so many new things today and it was all starting to make her head spin.

"Rouge werewolves are the same as lone wolves. They leave the pack to be on their on and wreck havoc on anyone they see," Mason explained what they were to everyone in the room. "You know when you step in some dog poop and there are no dogs around? That's usually them playing pranks on you."

Theresa scoffed and looked mad. "You mean to tell me it's their fault I've been stepping in poop every morning? I've had to throw out three pairs of shoes because of them!" she walked away in anger, muttering things in Spanish.

"Is she going to be ok?" Amber asked, worried for the sudden angry woman that was ranting to the frightened customers in the sub station.

"She'll be fine," Alex just ignored her ranting mother and lead the group into the kitchen. "So tell us more about these rouge werewolves." She may hate learning things, mostly because it made her head hurt, but this was interesting and she wanted to hear more.

"Well last week I got careless and let my guard down and that's when I was ambushed by three rouge werewolves," Amber crossed her arms and looked annoyed, like she couldn't believe it had happened. "They knew who I was and said they would tell my fiancé if I didn't listen to their demands."

"Their demands?" Alex scoffed at this. "What do they want?"

"What else? They want the power to control all the werewolves and they think I can get it for them." Amber told them what was demanded of her.

"Can't you? I mean you're marrying the leader right so you must have some power over them?" Harper added in, wishing she had a paper and pen. She had a really good idea for a dress right now and she wanted to take notes for a story idea that was coming from listening to all this.

"The only power I have is that everyone is too scared of my fiancé to not listen to me." Amber sighed again and leaned up against the wall. "I love the guy but I don't want to live a life where I have people serving me just because of who I am or who I'm marrying. I don't want people coming to my aid for every little thing. I can open the stupid jar on my own and I don't need anyone's help!" she stamped her foot on the ground to prove it.

"Wow, you really have no life." Alex commented, she felt a little bad for this girl.

"You have no idea." Amber sighed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. She had her arms crossed and was trying to get comfortable but she was to on edge to do so.

"So tell us more about this guy you're marrying," Harper jumped in, eyes wide with a desire to learn more about this girl and her life. "Is he cute? Strong? Powers? Does he have any weird hobbies?" she finally found a pad for her to write on and she was asking questions.

"What?" Amber looked at Harper like she was insane.

"Just ignore her." Alex pulled the pad out of Harper's hand and away from her before she scared Amber off.

"Look why don't we call calm down," Jerry stepped in before anything weird happened and caused the people in the restaurant to panic. "Sweetie, why don't you come with me and I'll show you were you can sleep tonight. After we get you settled in then maybe we can come up with a solution to you and your problems." He told her to follow and Amber listened, she really needed a nap after everything she's been through.

"Wait for me! I still have questions!" Harper chased after them and the two ran up the stairs trying to escape from the crazed red head.

"Well this is certainly interesting," Alex walked to the counter and started making herself a sandwich, she was suddenly starving. "Mason you want anything?" she waited for his cute accent to reach her ears but it never came. "Mason?" she turned to her boyfriend and saw him pacing up and down in their kitchen.

"Alex I'm in trouble," he looked really nervous and really scared to her. "Although she's his mate I just agreed to lie to the pack leader. When Genrou finds out about this I am going to end up stuffed in his living for everyone to see what a bad dog I am!" he was frantic, nails turned into claws as he chewed them away.

"Would you relax," Alex pulled his claws away from his mouth before he hurt himself. "You're going to be fine. Amber seems nice and I doubt she would turn you in to the guy, so just relax." She tried cheering him up. It wasn't usually her style but she didn't want her boyfriend in a panic.

He smiled at her and hugged her. "You're right Alex. What would I do with you my little meatball." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Aw! Thank you," she accepted the kiss and weird nickname he'd given her with her own hug. "By the way," she looked up at him, bating her eyes so he couldn't say no to her. "What did Amber mean by mark?" that was a new term for her but she knew it was for werewolves so she wanted to know what it meant.

"Well to mark a person is another way for a werewolf to say I love you. It's like asking that person to marry you without having to go down on one knee and pulling out a ring." Mason explained and Alex nodded.

"Have you ever thought about, you know…?" suddenly she felt a little shy and she couldn't look at her boyfriend.

"Huh?" it took him a minute to realize what she meant. "Oh! That. Well…I am a werewolf so…I mean the thought has crossed my mind a few times," he looked at her confused face and suddenly regretted his words. "No! That's not what I meant…I mean it is what I meant but not with..." he had no idea what he was saying. "What I mean is…um…this is awkward." His voice suddenly went high and the two stepped away from each other, embarrassed and confused by this conversation.

"Hey guys," Jerry came back in and they both jumped. "I need your help upstairs. Harper keeps following Amber and bothering her with questions and I can't hold her off by myself anymore," he quickly and left the kitchen only to stick his head back in. "Was I interrupting something? You guys look tense."

"No!" the both said, laughing him off with a loud fake laugh and making up random excuses that neither knew what they were saying.

"Let's go help Amber." Alex said, she needed to get out of this awkward moment.

"Right! Let's go." Mason was in agreement and the left to help the poor girl and away from that weird moment they were just in.

* * *

><p>So after two hours of trying to get Harper away from Amber and asking her weird questions about her life for her story everyone decided it was time for bed. Amber slept in Alex's room because than they could keep Harper out and stop her from attacking the poor girl in the middle of the night with questions. There were a few attempts but after three failed tries and the angry cries of everyone in the house Harper finally gave up and they were all able to get a good night's sleep. When morning finally did come everyone went down to the restaurant to talk some more before opening. Well Alex, Harper, Amber, and Mason went to talk. Justin was back in his classroom to teach the class; Max was visiting their grandmother so they didn't have to worry so much when Jerry and Theresa went out to look around to see if they saw any of the rouge werewolves that Amber was telling them about. They knew they were in the area because Theresa lost yet another pair of shoes to their prank.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Amber asked, walking down the stairs to discuss a plan of action with the three teens.

"I say we do a sneak attack," Alex was excited. She loved sneak attacks. "If we can make one of us look like you than we can catch these rouge werewolves off guard and get them to leave you alone."

"Great plan, Alex." Mason commented with a proud grin and looked into her eyes.

The awkward moment that happened between them yesterday came rushing right back into their minds and they quickly looked away from each other.

"I'll do it," Harper said going to stand next to Amber. "I've been transformed before so I'm pretty good as acting as other people." She said proudly.

"Thanks but can I ask something?" Amber looked at her in confusion. "What are you wearing?" she did not understand what this girl had worn.

Harper was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees with bubbles running all over the fabric, a blue sea shell for a necklace and earrings and she was wearing a cup of water on her head like a hat. "Well I tried making a fire dress but the thing kept getting burned so I decided I would make a water dress instead of being burnt to a crisp.

"Good choice." They all agreed and looked away uncomfortably.

"Okay, so forgetting Harper's weird fashion choice," Alex sat down at one of the tables and got herself comfortable. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself so Harper can act like you long enough for us to trap the wolves?"

"Okay," Amber nodded and began her story. "Well like I said before when I was born it seemed like I didn't have any powers so for most of my life I trained myself in the martial arts while my older brother trained in magic. Than one day when I was going on a jog I ran into some trouble with a troll, it just attacked me out of nowhere and when it did my powers activated and saved me,"

"Wait," Alex stopped the story when she realized something important. "You went on a jog and got attacked? See, I knew exercise was nothing but trouble."

"Anyways," they all rolled their eyes at her and Amber continued. "After that I began getting more into the magical world and that's when I met Genrou. Although when I met him the guy introduced himself as Damien so I didn't know he was the pack leader until after he marked me, actually I didn't know he was a werewolf until than too."

"Wait, you didn't know the guy was a werewolf until after he marked you?" Harper and Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well did you know he was a werewolf when you first met him?" Amber asked not liking the looks she was getting.

Alex and Harper quickly looked away. "Point taken."

Amber only shook her head and continued. "Well after he marked me I was what they call his mate and every werewolf in the world knew that their leader had chosen a wife so that's how the three rouge wolves found me."

"How'd they all find out? Did your boyfriend make some weird phone call or something?" Alex was clearly confused at this part and neither did Harper.

"Actually we all just got a feeling when it happened," Mason came in, explaining to the two girls what had happened. "After our leader marked her we all received this message inside our minds that our leader had chosen his mate," Both girls looked at him like he was talking gibberish. "You see werewolves can communicate with each other telepathically so when he marked her, our leader sent out a telepathic message to all the werewolves of who he was marking," they were still giving him a confused look. He let out a big sigh and put it into words they would understand. "It was like he took a picture of her on his phone and sent it to everyone in his contacts."

"Oh!" Now they understood him.

"Ok, I think we know enough now," Alex grabbed her wand out of her boot and motioned for Harper to get ready. "I'll cast the spell and then we'll do our sneak attack plan." She was excited. She loved sneak attacks, especially when she saw the looks of shock, fear, and the occasional wetting of the pants. All of it made her laugh and she was in the mood for a good time.

"I'm ready," Harper bounced out of her seat, while she was a little nervous about facing three werewolves she was also pretty used to Alex putting her in dangerous situations so the nerves died down within a few seconds. "This will be so cool. I can't wait to see how my dress will look after I become you."

Amber looked up and down at the blue water dress and paled. "Please tell me you'll be changing her clothes too?" she practically begged. Even if it wouldn't be her walking around, she didn't want anyone seeing her wearing such a strange outfit.

"Don't worry. I'm already on it." Alex knew better than to leave one of Harper's outfits. It was what usually gave them away.

"Hey, I resent that," Harper crossed her arms and held her head up high as she walked over towards Amber. "You two should show a bit more respect for me and fabulous designs. I spent a lot of time on this and – Whoa!" had she been paying attention she would have noticed the chair sticking out. Instead she tripped over the legs and fell to the ground, the cup of water that was acting as her hat fell and splashed Amber.

"No!" Amber gasped and quickly grabbed the napkins off the table, trying desperately to dry herself off.

"Oh, relax," Alex came over and helped pick Harper up off the ground, Mason joining in as well. "It's only a little bit of water. It's not like you're going to melt." She laughed at her little joke. The Wizard of Oz where the witch melts by being hit with water always makes her crack up.

"No you don't understand," Amber was still drying desperately to dry herself off. "My necklace is charmed by my fire and the water just burnt it out. Which means the charm no longer works and now Damien can –!" she didn't have a chance to finish, the doors of the restaurant opened and with a burst of thunder and lightening a young man stepped inside. "…find me." She finished weakly and the others paled when they saw him.

"Oh…" they all gulped when they saw their new guest didn't look happy.

Damien was a tall young man with sharp auburn hair and matching glowing red eyes. He had a sharp face that showed off his good looking face and his body looked like he was in amazing shape. He was dressed in a leather jacket with some brown mixed in, a white t-shirt underneath, blue faded jeans and black boots on his feet. Everything he wore looked expensive and while she would have loved to ask where he did his shopping she knew now was not the time. "Amber," his growl made everyone gulp and made Mason completely freeze over as he fell to his knees and bowed. "Where have you been?" he stalked towards her and unlike the others Amber was calm.

"I've been living my life," she scoffed, crossing her arms and staring up at her angry fiancé. "Something you don't let me do anymore."

Damien growled down at her. "I've told you before, you can go out but not without me or one of the guards I assigned you."

"I don't need a stupid bodyguard to walk around my own backyard!" Amber yelled back.

"The world is a dangerous place, I have a lot of enemies that would try and use you to get to me. Now as long as you are my woman you will do as I say." He growled again, his voice going deeper this time.

"Knock it off with the Alpha voice. You know I hate that." She pushed him away from her, trying to distance herself from him before she did anything stupid.

"Alpha voice?" Alex asked Mason, wanting to know what was going on but the poor boy was still frozen over and bowing. She tried pulling him up but he pushed her arm away and continued to bow at Damien.

"Speak boy," Damien commanded and Mason suddenly could move again. "I'll allow you to explain to these girls what our culture is all about. Perhaps it might even reach my stubborn fiancé." He snarled and Amber only scoffed.

"Yeah, this isn't making me want to go back." She frowned, suddenly wishing she was anywhere but here.

Mason stood on both legs, his body finally moving again and Alex was relieved that her boyfriend had gone back to standing. "Thank you my king." Mason bowed, showing complete obedience towards Damien.

Alex looked at her boyfriend like he was crazy. "My king?" this guy had only been there for five minutes and already she hated him. "Mason, what is wrong with you? Why are acting like this?" she wanted to know what was wrong with her boyfriend and what was making him act so weird.

"Alex, I know you're confused by all this and I'm sorry but I can't help it," Mason took one of her hands in his and held it close to his heart. "It's just part of being in the pack. When our leader is near us other werewolves become completely obedient and listen to whatever he tells us to do. It's like a sudden jolt in our bodies that we can't control."

"So no matter what this guy tells you to do you're going to listen to him?" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could one person have some much control over others?

"I know you're bothered by it but it's nothing you have to be concerned with. As our leader he makes choices that are best for the pack. He would never intentionally hurt us." Mason explained, trying to help calm his girlfriend.

"Even if you say that doesn't mean I have to like it." Alex frowned some, still not liking how one big jerk like Damien could control her boyfriend so easily.

"Um…excuse me?" Harper suddenly jumped in and ruined their little mood. "But I would like to know what exactly this Alpha voice is." She motioned towards the still angry werewolf in the restaurant.

"I'll explain," Amber called to them, leaning against on of the near by tables. "It's basically what he does when he's trying to make someone who is not a werewolf listen to him."

"Wait, so if he uses that weird voice on us we'll become mindless zombies and do his bidding?" Alex asked, not liking any of this. She did not take orders from anyone and she wasn't about to start.

"Basically." Amber shrugged, giving them all a sorry look.

"But you didn't listen to him," Harper added in. "In fact you told him off and you still seem to have your free will."

Amber only shrugged. "Yeah, well I've gotten use to it so I know how to deflect it." She sent a sideways glare at her boyfriend.

"Forget this nonsense. None of it is important," Damien's eyes finally stopped glowing red and now everyone could see he had hazel colored eyes. "Amber it is time you returned home. Our wedding is in two days and you've everyone in our pack worried sick over you. Now come home and apologize for your disobedience."

"Maybe I would feel like coming home if you didn't treat me like I'm such a giant big hassle you're forced to take care of." She shouted at him, her hand suddenly glowing from her fire.

"Whoa!" Alex jumped when she saw the fire and knew she had to put a stop to this. She knew she had to help them, plus if the restaurant burned down her parents would probably blame her and she did not feel like getting yelled. "Now let's just calm down," maybe if she got them to talk with each other then things could work out and her home wouldn't be burnt to a crypts. "Why don't we talk about this?" suddenly she wished Justin was there, he was better at this talking thing then she was.

"Fine," Amber put out her fire and sighed. "Let's talk."

"Fine." Seemed like Damien agreed and all Alex needed to do was get them to talk about their problems.

Too bad she didn't exactly know what their problem was.

"Ok…well…" she needed to say something before a fight breaks out. "Amber why don't you explain to Damien why you're so upset with him?" man she hoped that was a good thing to say. If not…well she had better start looking for a new place to live.

Amber nodded before going on to explain. "Ever since our wedding was decided it's like I've become some caged bird. I can't go anywhere without your permission, I have to have guards follow me wherever I go, and it feels like you're treating me more like an object than a person."

"That's not true," Damien walked up to her, putting both hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you. I know it seems like I'm acting crazy but that is how a werewolf shows his feelings. I want to keep you safe and by my side all the time because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Really?" Amber looked ready to cry in happiness and Harper was not far behind.

"Really." Damien nodded and before long the couple was in each other's arms and smiling, happy that their fighting was over.

"Well, would you look at that? It's a happy ending." Alex was pleased with how things turned out and was ready to take a nice long nap for a job well done.

"I must say, I'm a little surprised but glad." Mason put his arm around his girlfriend, happy that his pack leader and ate were happy again.

"Yep, it's like she never ran away in the first place." Harper added and everyone froze, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Harper!" Alex, Mason, and Amber all shouted.

"That's right," Damien broke out of the hug and looked down at his girlfriend, the glare back on his face. "I'd almost forgotten you ran away from me. That is not looked on as a good thing the werewolf community and even if you are my mate I'll have to punish you."

"Punish?" Amber gulped, not liking how this was going. "Now just wait a minute. I have a good explanation for my late return home." Amber rambled on, trying to get him away from the word "punishment".

"Alright. I'll listen." Damien crossed his arms and waited.

"Right now?" Amber paled. "Right here? Are you sure you don't want to go home first and maybe get a snack, take a nap, maybe go over a few wedding plans?" she was trying desperately to get him to leave so she could have some time to think up an excuse.

"No, I think I want to hear this now." Damien crossed his arms and leaned back, waiting for her to start talking.

"Well…" Amber gulped, trying to rack her brain for an excuse. "W-Well…you see…what had happened was…?" she looked towards her three friends for help, needing one of them to step in and save her from the giant hole she dug herself in.

"S-She didn't return home because she couldn't," Alex stepped in, no longer able to watch the poor girl continue to struggle like she was. "Remember, Amber, you were telling us about it this morning? A-About the big problem you were faced with?"

Amber's eyes lit up with realization and hope. "Right. I do remember that."

"As do I." Harper jumped in, trying to help and Mason stayed quite. He didn't have it in him to lie to his pack leader.

"Is that so?" Damien didn't look very convinced. "Now tell me, what exactly this big problem was?" he looked at them all, waiting for an answer.

"Uh…?" too bad none of them could think of anything.

However it seemed like luck was on their side because the doors blew open again and three young boys dressed in black leather jackets jumped in. "Yo! Little wolf wanna-be princess. We finally found ya! Now give us what we want or you'll regret the day you ever came across "The Three Lone Wolves Mighty Force Group"." they all growled out.

"Excuse me?" Damien was not pleased with how they spoke. "What did you just say to my fiancé?" he stalked towards them, eyes glowing red and he let out a growl that made a shiver run down everyone's back.

"Whoa…it's Damien," the three boys saw the leader of the pack and fear ran across their faces. "Run!" they ran out of the restaurant with their tail between their legs and didn't stop.

"Tell me," Damien turned his attention back on Amber and the others. "Were they the reason you couldn't return home?" he asked and everyone had a look of relief on their faces.

"Yep!"

"Exactly."

"Of course."

"If that is what you wish my king."

Mason's reply made Alex elbow him in the gut. She wanted her boyfriend back to normal.

"Now I understand." Damien went back to Amber's side and smiled.

"You do?" Amber asked. She didn't understand but it seemed like he did…whatever that was.

"Yes, you were worried abut dealing with them because you're not the official ruler of the pack yet. You didn't want to break the rules of our pack." Damien put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Right…" Amber just went along with it. "Let's go with that."

The two looked at each other in the eye and kissed, lost in their own world.

"Aw! That's so sweet," Harper turned to her two friends and smiled. "I love happy ending."

"Yeah, they're alright," Alex only shrugged her shoulders, happy that it was all finally over. "Now maybe we can relax a little." She sat down in one of the chairs and put her feet up on the other, she was exhausted.

"You know Alex you should probably be paying more attention," Harper sat down beside her and Mason sat next to Alex. "That lovely moment behind us could be you and Mason someday."

Harper's words caused both Alex and Mason to freeze, their eyes slowly looking at each other before turning completely away from the other's gaze.

"Oh! Sorry," Harper suddenly realized what her words had done. "Did I just create an awkward moment here?" she asked, pointing between the two.

"Yeah think?" Alex glared.

"A little." Mason shrugged.

Their eyes caught a glimpse of the other and they tried looking again but the awkwardness didn't feel like leaving them just yet and they turned away from each other again, but not before a smile appeared on both their faces.

* * *

><p>In the lair of the Russo family Justin was pacing back and forth behind his desk, muttering things to himself. "I hate to say it but I severely disappointed in you guys," he pointed at every one of his students. "You were all doing so well and now…?" he held up the recent test they just took and frowned. "Now you're doing poopy!"<p>

"Poopy?" his class looked at him like he was crazy and a few of them actually believed he was.

"Yes!" he sighed, putting his hands on his hips to stare everyone down. "I don't get it. Why did you all fail a test on things you knew!" he wanted an answer.

Felix put his hand up. "I know why," he replied and Justin let him continue. "It's Sunday! None of us want to be in school on a weakened!" he said and everyone started yelling, saying how unfair it was to be in school on Sunday.

"Enough," Justin waved his hands lively, trying to calm everyone down. "Don't you guys want to get back into Wiz-Tech? Well school on weekends will help you all get there faster. Now I don't want anymore disruptions."

"Hey Justin!" Alex walked in with Harper, Mason, Amber, and Damien behind her.

"Of course," Justin groaned and turned to see what his sister was doing here. "What are you doing here Alex? Did you finally decide to join the class?"

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, giving her brother a little laugh. "Please. As if. Who wants to be in school on a Sunday?" she chuckled at her brother and walked over towards the giant screen in the room.

"He's really making them go to school on Sunday?" Damien asked and Harper nodded sadly.

"What's going on?" Justin asked his sister. "Who are these people?" he didn't know if he should be worried or not.

"Shh!" she pushed her brother away and grinned when the screen started to glow and Professor Crumbs appeared before them. "Hey, Professor Crumbs there's something important this scary guy behind me has to say." She gestured over to Damien who took insult to her words.

"Yes," he cleared his throat as he spoke. "For helping my fiancé and I finally stop fighting I would like you to award Alex Russo with over five hundred wizard points."

"What!" Justin gasped; suddenly it felt like his heart had stopped beating.

Professor Crumbs nodded. "I shall do it. I must say Alex I am very proud of your success. You are doing quite well. With these extra points you and Justin are now tied."

"Huh?" Justin's legs started to feel woozy and he nearly fell over. "This can't be happening! What else can go wrong?"

"Also," Damien spoke again and Justin wanted to scream. "Add and additional fifty points for protecting my fiancé from three rouge wolves." This time Justin did scream.

"Very well," Professor Crumbs nodded again and grinned. "I must correct myself. With this you are now ahead of your brother in the wizard competition," Alex cheered and ran over to hug Mason and Harper. "Justin," Professor Crumbs looked over at the shaking boy. "Good luck." He gave him a sheepish grin and a small wave before disappearing.

"I…uh…urgh…argh!" Justin started mumbling and shouting words that no one could understand. He started shaking uncontrollably and was moving out of the room, screaming the whole time.

"Is he going to be alright?" Amber asked, a little concerned after watching whatever it was that Justin just did.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just give him an hour or so before he passes out and convinces himself this was all a dream," everyone nodded, believing that was the best choice. "But for now…" Alex grinned and stood up on Justin's desk. "School is over!" everyone cheered and ran out of the lair, chanting Alex over and over again.

The only ones left behind were Alex and Mason. "You know Alex, I'm really proud of you," he helped her get down and held her hand in his. "You helped my pack leader and Amber. You never cease to amaze me."

I know," Alex grinned, gloating it all up. "But it's still really sweet of you to say that," they stopped and leaned in closer, kissing each other. "Come on, let's go watch Justin freak out." she smiled as they pulled away and laughed when Mason and her ran out of the lair to watch her brother's little moment of freaking out.

**End**


End file.
